I Love You, Dongho
by kkim99
Summary: This is about me, and U-Kiss's Dongho, hahahaha! This is when we were in our high school. We were so close, but then I had to move to other country. I am glad I can be with him at the end.


**I Love You, Dongho**

Ada anak baru di kelasku. Namanya Dongho. Kami siswa SMA tapi wajahnya seperti anak SD. Sangat tidak berdosa, dan… aku akui, dia imut. Ya, dia memang sangat imut. Badannya tidak terlalu besar untuk anak SMA, tapi dia cukup tinggi. Kulitnya putih. Rambutnya coklat dan jatuh saat dia menunduk. Aku suka penampilannya.

"Dongho, kau duduk disana, ya.", guruku berkata seperti itu. Dongho, dengan tampang sucinya, akan duduk di sebelahku selama kami belajar.

"Hai! Aku Ella. Senang bertemu denganmu.", aku menyapa Dongho duluan. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku lalu tersenyum, geli sendiri. Anak ini lucu, pikirku.

Aku malas pergi ke kantin, walaupun teman-teman selalu mengajakku. Aku tidak suka berdesakkan. Duduk di kelas sambil membaca atau kadang mengobrol dengan teman yang lain sudah cukup menyenangkan bagiku.

"Kau tidak pergi ke kantin?", aku bertanya pada teman dudukku yang polos itu, karena dia hanya duduk diam di bangkunya. Dongho menggeleng. Aku nyengir.

"Kau tidak lapar? Kalau kau ingin ke kantin, aku bisa temani.", aku menawarkan bantuan. Dongho menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dan akhirnya aku mendengar suaranya.

"Tidak, terimakasih.". Suaranya agak serak.

Aku memandanginya.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak bicara banyak. Kau lucu. Aku menyukaimu.", kataku bersemangat sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku hanya mencoba menjadi teman duduk yang baik baginya. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Baiklah, tak apa. Dongho anak yang sopan. Tiba-tiba…

"Astaga!", Dongho berteriak sambil memegangi jas seragamnya. Kotor terkena cat. Itu semprotan cat dari…

"Sambutan dari kami! Selamat datang di kelas ini, Dongho.". Minho, Hongki, dan G-Dragon berdiri di depan Dongho dan aku. Mereka memegang sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pistol; itu yang Minho gunakan untuk menyemprot jas Dongho dengan cat berwarna merah. Mereka tertawa puas.

"Minho! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu!", aku membentak.

"Kenapa memangnya? Dia anak baru, Ella. Ayo kita kerjai. Ini sangat seru, kau tahu?", Minho menjawab enteng diikuti tawa setannya, Hongki, dan G-Dragon.

"Itu tidak lucu, Minho.", aku menatap Minho dalam-dalam. Aku tidak main-main. Minho menghentikan tawanya. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Aku tidak suka dia duduk di dekatmu.", Minho serius. Aku masih menatap Minho dalam. Minho lalu membuang muka, dan pergi keluar kelas bersama teman-temannya itu.

Aku menengok ke arah Dongho. Kasihan dia.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?", aku bertanya pelan-pelan. Aku lihat Dongho seperti akan menangis.

"Jasku kotor.", Dongho masih memegangi jasnya yang sekarang ada noda berwarna merah.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menenangkannya. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa menghibur.

"Pakai ini.", kataku pada Dongho sambil menyerahkan jasku sendiri yang barusan aku lepas. Dongho menatapku heran. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak yakin.", Dongho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal. Aku tetap menyodorkan tanganku dengan jasku di genggaman.

"Pakai saja. Jasmu kotor.". Dongho terlihat ragu. Dia menatap jasnya yang kotor. Dia berpikir.

Terlambat. Bel tanda istirahat selesai sudah berbunyi. Dongho panik. Aku juga.

"Sudah pakai saja.", aku langsung menarik jas Dongho yang kotor dan memakaikannya jasku. Aku tersenyum puas, tapi Dongho sepertinya tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Guru yang akan mengajar memasuki kelas kami, dan kami duduk.

"Kau. Mengapa kau tidak memakai jas seragammu?", penampilanku yang hanya dengan kemeja putih langsung menarik perhatian guru.

Aku diam mencari alasan. Aku melihat ke arah Minho yang juga melihat ke arahku. Minho cemas. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia jahat kepada teman dudukku.

"Aku… telah mengotori jasku. Maafkan aku.", ucapku dengan suara pelan sambil membungkukkan kepala.

"Seragammu tidak lengkap. Kau sungguh siswi yang ceroboh dan tidak disiplin. Keluar dari kelas.". Guru ternyata tidak menganggap hal ini sebagai kesalahan kecil. Aku berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Aku tahu seisi kelas memandangiku dengan aneh saat aku keluar.

Aku masuk kelas, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana. Ternyata aku menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu di perpustakaan tadi. Aku membereskan mejaku. Aku melihat ada noda cat merah di bawah bangku Dongho. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dia.

Aku berjalan pulang sambil mengelap kacamataku. Aku berjalan santai, sampai aku melihat, Dongho. Ya, Dongho disana, bersandar di tembok dekat sekolah sambil menunduk. Dia ketakutan. Sudah aku duga, Minho, Hongki, dan G-Dragon ada di depannya.

"Kau yang menyebabkan Ella dikeluarkan dari kelas.", G-Dragon memegangi kerah kemeja Dongho.

"Itu jas Ella, lepaskan. Kau tidak boleh memakainya.", Hongki ikut-ikutan.

Minho sudah maju ke arah Dongho sambil mengepalkan tangan, sampai langkahnya terhenti saat aku datang dan berdehem.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Minho.", aku berujar santai.

"Ella?", Minho kaget akan kedatanganku.

"Jangan ganggu dia. Dia tidak bersalah. Aku yang memakaikannya jasku tadi.", aku menaikkan alisku.

Minho tidak percaya mendengar penjelasanku. Minho lalu berdiri di hadapanku.

"El?", Minho menatapku. Aku menatapnya balik dengan santai, tapi tidak santai juga menghadapi perlakuan Minho yang seperti itu. Minho tidak berani macam-macam. Minho dan teman-teman pergi, setelah Minho mengusap pundakku.

"Maafkan dia, ya. Dia… memang seperti itu sejak dulu.", aku mendekati Dongho. Dongho mulai tenang, tapi dia masih menunduk.

"Jangan takut, Dongho. Aku ada disini. Aku teman dudukmu, kau ingat?", aku mencoba menghibur. Gagal. Dongho hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau bisa melupakannya, kan? Sebaiknya kau tidak merasakan ini sebagai masalah besar. Aku… mengerti bagaimana rasanya di-_bully _seperti ini.".

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya, karena bukan kau sendiri yang benar-benar mengalaminya.". Aku rasanya seperti disambar petir. Perkataan Dongho sangat mewakili perasaannya yang hancur karena perlakuan buruk Minho dan teman-temannya. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Ummm~ mau pulang bersamaku?", aku menawarkan saja.

Dongho menggeleng. "Terimakasih, tapi rumahku sudah dekat. Sampai jumpa.", Dongho tersenyum, membungkuk, lalu berjalan pulang.

Aku terdiam. Dia anak yang baik. Sangat baik. Aku berdiri menatap punggung Dongho yang makin lama makin menjauh, lalu tidak terlihat lagi.

Aku melihat Dongho sudah ada di bangkunya. Aku tersenyum. Tidak aku duga, Dongho membalas senyumanku. Senyumannya lebih bahagia dari kemarin.

"Selamat pagi! Ini jasmu. Terimakasih bantuannya.", kata Dongho langsung saat aku duduk sambil menyerahkan jasku yang dibungkusnya dengan sebuah kantong.

Aku menerimanya. Aku tersenyum. Dongho tersenyum juga. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan semangat baru untuk sekolah disini.

Hujan. Basah semua. Aku jadi tidak bisa pulang cepat. Aku mau menunggu hujannya sampai benar-benar reda baru aku pulang. Tapi sepertinya aku akan menunggu lama; hujannya cukup deras.

Aku berjalan keluar sekolah, berharap hujannya sudah agak reda jadi aku bisa kembali ke rumah. Saat aku menginjakkan kakiku di halaman sekolah, hujan mengguyurku. Aku tidak suka hujan! Hujan membuatku basah. Aku berlari ke samping sekolah. Di sana aku bisa berteduh.

"Hai.", sesorang menyapaku.

Aku menengok ke sumber suara. Dongho!

Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya. Dia sedang menunggu juga. Aku merapikan bajuku. Aku benci basah. Aku mengelap rambutku. Kubersihkan kacamataku. Aku akan menunggu disini.

Dongho membuka tasnya. Aku mengamati apa yang akan anak itu lakukan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah handuk. Dia, menyodorkan handuknya padaku.

"Ini.", kata Dongho singkat. Mukanya datar tanpa ekpresi. Dia menatap haduknya, tapi tetap menyodorkannya padaku. Lucu.

Handuk Dongho warnanya putih, dan masih bersih. Aku mengambilnya dari tangan Dongho sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku mengelap wajahku dengan handuk itu. Handuknya wangi.

"Mau minuman panas? Di sebelah ada café yang minumannya enak.", aku mengajak Dongho, sesama penunggu hujan reda. Dongho setuju. Kami berdua pergi ke café itu.

Dongho dan aku duduk dekat jendela yang mengahadap ke arah jalan. Aku menatap Dongho. Rambutnya yang coklat dan biasanya rapi, sekarang berantakan karena basah air hujan. Dongho melepas jasnya. Dia kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya jadi semakin berantakan, tapi aku tetap suka. Dongho lumayan keren dengan rambut berantakan seperti itu.

"Mau pesan apa, ya?", Dongho membuyarkan lamunanku. Kami lalu memesan minuman panas yang sama, dan menunggu.

Aku melanjutkan menatap Dongho. Dongho melihat ke luar jendela. Dia tenang sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pikirannya sekarang. Yang jelas, yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah, Dongho menarik. Dia cowok yang baik dan aku suka penampilannya sejak pertama aku melihatnya.

Secara tiba-tiba, Dongho mengubah pandangannya ke arahku. Dongho sekarang menatapku, yang sedang menatapnya dengan kagum. Aku kaget dan langsung mengubah pandanganku. Aku salah tingkah, karena Dongho masih menatapku. Aku tertawa, walaupun kaku. Dongho juga ikut tertawa.

Minuman datang. Aku menaruh tanganku di cangkir minumanku yang panas itu untuk menghangatkan badan. Nikmat. Ketika aku melirik Dongho, ternyata dia juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Dongho melirik padaku juga. Kami tertawa lagi.

Dongho tidak pendiam seperti yang aku kira. Kami mengobrol banyak dan dia sangat asyik. Kami mempunyai banyak hal yang sama. Di tengah obrolan kami, Dongho mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke jendela dan mulai melakukan sesuatu. Aku melihatnya. Dia menggambar hati.

Melihat aku yang mengetahui apa yang sedang Dongho lakukan, Dongho langsung mengelap jendela menghilangkan gambar hatinya tadi. Kami saling tatap, dan aku lihat Dongho tersenyum. Manis sekali, Dongho.

Dongho dan aku semakin dekat. Aku bilang dia teman duduk yang baik, dia juga bilang, bahkan aku adalah teman duduknya yang lebih dan paling baik. Walaupun kadang Minho, Dongwoon, dan G-Dragon masih sering membuat Dongho agak tertekan karena perlakuan kasar mereka, aku selalu membela Dongho. Aku mungkin bukan orang yang bisa dengan cepat menghibur teman yang sedih, tapi setidaknya, aku sudah berusaha melindungi teman dudukku itu dengan mencegah Minho untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih buruk.

Dongho dan aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sekarang. Selain terkadang kami sibuk sendiri di tengah pelajaran, di luar sekolah, kami juga dekat. Dongho mengajariku bermain piano. Dongho juga jago menyanyi. Aku tahu itu tidak berarti banyak kepadaku yang berpengetahuan tentang musik sangat minim, tapi aku senang. Aku mengajarinya menggambar. Aku perkenalkan dia pada buku-buku yang bagus untuk dibaca. Seru sekali.

"Ayahku ditugaskan di Perancis dan kami sekeluarga akan ikut pergi kesana.". Apa itu mengejutkanmu Dongho? Aku harap tidak, walaupun aku melihat jelas matamu melotot dan wajahmu khawatir.

Aku memegang pundak Dongho. Dia menatapku.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan bilang ke Minho untuk tidak mem-_bully_-mu lagi. Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi. Oke?". Tenggorokanku tercekat, badanku lemas di bangku ini, tapi aku harus kuat di depannya. Sejujurnya, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Dongho, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus pindah, dan Dongho akan duduk sendirian di kelas. Sore itu, kami pulang sekolah bersama.

Ini hari terakhirku sekolah di Seoul. Aku berusaha menjadi siswi dan murid yang menyenangkan, agar semua orang di sekolah ini mempunyai kesan yang baik tentang aku.

Pulang sekolah, Minho mengajakku ke taman belakang sekolah. Kami duduk dan mengobrol disana. Susah juga meninggalkan Minho karena dia temanku sejak awal SMA. Aku berpamitan mau pergi, dan Minho dengan segala usahanya masih menahanku untuk tetap tinggal. Pada akhirnya, aku harus pulang ke rumah, dan Minho memberi aku sebuah bingkisan. Sesuatu yang bisa mengingatkanku padanya, katanya. Aku sangat senang. Minho memelukku. Aku mengusap punggungnya dan memeluknya juga dengan erat.

Dongho ternyata ada di taman belakang sekolah juga. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada teman duduknya yang mau pindah. Tapi dia melihat teman duduknya itu sedang mengobrol, lalu akhirnya berpelukan dengan cowok lain disana. Dongho kaget, tapi dia bisa menahan emosinya. Dongho mengusap rambutnya sambil menunduk kecewa. Dia meniup rambutnya, lalu pergi.

Dongho duduk sendirian di kelas. Dia memang sudah mempunyai banyak teman, tapi dia tetap merasa sepi dan kangen teman duduknya. Sering Dongho menatap bangku yang kosong di sebelahnya dengan sedih, karena sudah tidak ada lagi teman duduknya disana.

Di rumah, Dongho membereskan buku pelajarannya sambil membuka-buka untuk mengingat kembali pelajaran. Dongho duduk dengan tenang, sampai dia tidak sengaja membuka halaman belakang buku tulisnya. Dongho melihat ada tulisan, lalu membacanya.

_Hai, teman dudukku yang berwajah seperti anak SD, Shin Dongho! Maaf aku mengotori buku tulismu, ya, kekekeke~ Aku cuma mau bilang, terimakasih banayk untuk semuanya. Kau adalah teman yang sangat baik bagiku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Dongho. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi secepatnya. Aku menyayangimu._

_Teman dudukmu yang paling baik, Ella._

Dongho tidak percaya apa yang dia baca. Dia membacanya sekali lagi dengan hati-hati dan dia tidak salah. Dia menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya. Dadanya sesak. Dia mengusap wajahnya, menunduk, dan tenggelam di pelukannya sendiri.

Seoul sudah sangat berubah sejak aku meninggalkannya. Seoul sekarang menjadi kota yang sangat mengagumkan dibandingkan dengan 3 tahun yang lalu saat aku tinggal disini.

Aku menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul malam itu, setelah, akhirnya, kembali dari Perancis. Seoul sangat megah. Aku menyukainya. Aku memandangi dengan takjub bangunan dan apapun yang ada di jalan di kota Seoul ini, dan aku tidak melihat jalan di depanku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Maaf, maaf.", aku menabrak seseorang yang ada di depanku. Aku membungkuk berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku juga.", seseorang itu juga meminta maaf padaku. Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara agak serak itu. Aku melihat orang yang aku tabrak.

"Kau?", orang itu menunjukku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Dongho? Kaukah, Dongho, teman duduk SMA-ku?", aku berteriak.

Dia Dongho. Dongho. Seorang teman duduk saat aku SMA dulu, yang selalu membuat aku bahagia setiap harinya.

"Sudah balik dari Perancis?", Dongho bertanya.

"Iya. Aku baru sampai Seoul pagi ini. Aku rasa aku akan tinggal disini saja bersama kakakku dan orangtuaku ada di Perancis dengan anggota keluargaku yang lainnya.", aku menjelaskan.

"Kau melanjutkan sekolah disana tentunya?", tanya Dongho lagi.

"Iya, aku kuliah disana. Tapi mulai minggu depan aku akan kuliah disini.", aku menjawab sambil sedikit tertawa. "Dan kau?", aku balik bertanya.

"Aku kuliah juga disini, dan…", Dongho tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan malah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Dan apa?", tanyaku penasaran. Aku melihat ke arah yang Dongho tunjuk. Aku takjub.

"U-Kiss? Kau… artis sekarang? U-Kiss namanya? Kau keren sekali!", aku beteriak bahagia. Dongho tersenyum bangga. Kami saling menatap, lalu tertawa bersama.

"Mau minuman panas? Aku tahu café yang minumannya enak.", ajak Dongho. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Seperti saat kami SMA dulu, kami memilih kursi dekat jendela yang mengahadap ke arah jalan. Kami sering melirik satu sama lain, dan langsung mengubah pandangan saat yang lain mengetahuinya. Dongho mengusap rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna hitam. Aku menunduk malu. Kami salah tingkah. Kami lalu tertawa bersama lagi.

Dongho menanyakan bagaimana Paris, dan aku juga menanyakan bagaimana Seoul. Dia menanyakan kabarku disana, dan aku juga menanyakan keadaannya disini. Aku memuji penampilannya sekarang. Penampilan Dongho memang selalu membuat aku suka. Aku bilang padanya, dia sangat ganteng. Dia tertawa.

"Bagaimana dengan… Minho? Kalian berpacaran?", Dongho bertanya dengan hati-hati sambil menatapku.

Mendengar Dongho bertanya seperti itu, aku tertawa. Dongho bingung.

"Aku menganggap Minho sebagai kakak, aku rasa jika kami berpacaran, akan menjadi aneh. Kami hanya berteman dan tidak berpacaran, kok. Tenang saja, Dongho.", aku menjawab sambil masih sedikit tertawa. Aku sadar kalimat yang aku katakan terakhir sangat memalukan. Aku menunduk malu lagi, tapi Dongho tersenyum santai dan itu membuatku senang.

Di tengah obrolan kami, aku mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke jendela dan mulai melakukan sesuatu. Aku menggambar hati yang dulu Dongho juga lakukan. Dongho melihatnya. Dongho malah kemudian menambahkan huruf 'I' di sebelah kanan gambar hati. Aku iseng menambahkan huruf 'U' juga di sebelah kiri gambar hati. Terbacalah sekarang oleh kami, I 3 U. Kami saling pandang, dan akhirnya tertawa lagi.

Baru aku akan mengelapnya dari jendela dengan tanganku, Dongho menahannya. Dia memegang tanganku yang sudah aku arahkan ke jendela. Aku terkejut, dan melihat Dongho. Dongho masih memegang tanganku, lalu tersenyum. Senyumnya masih semanis dulu, bahkan lebih manis. Dongho menaruh tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku di atas meja. Dia tidak melepasnya. Aku tersenyum. Kami berdua di café duduk mengahadap keindahan kota Seoul malam itu, sambil aku memandangi _billboard_ yang Dongho tunjukkan tadi. Ada Dongho disana berdiri sangat percaya diri bersama 6 temannya dengan tulisan U-Kiss.

Aku belum ingin pulang dan Dongho juga. Jadilah kami disini, berjalan-jalan berdua di mewahnya kota Seoul malam hari. Kami mengobrol asyik, sama seperti dulu. Aku menggandengkan tanganku di tangan Dongho. Dongho melihat tanganku, lalu tersenyum.

Dongho kemudian mengambil tanganku. Sepertinya aku melakukan hal yang salah, jadi Dongho tidak mau tanganku di gandengan tangannya. Tapi ternyata dugaanku tidak benar. Dongho mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya, untuk memasukkannya ke saku _coat_ hitamnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat keren. Sekarang aku yang tersenyum.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di pundaknya, dan Dongho berkata,

"Aku merindukanmu, Ella, dan aku juga sayang padamu.".

Malam yang sangat indah buatku.


End file.
